Wizard and Boomstick
Wizard (often shortened to Wiz) and Boomstick are the presenters of ScrewAttack!'s most popular show: DEATH BATTLE, a series that uses science and research to determine which fictional characters would win in a fight to the death. While typically portrayed as nonviolent and harmless, it is shown in the Season 3 finale, ''Deadpool'''' vs Pinkie Pie'', that Wizard and Boomstick actually force the characters shown in the videos to fight and kill each other and only Fourth Wall breaking characters such as Deadpool and Pinkie Pie are even aware of their existence. Wizard is voiced by Ben Singer and Boomstick is voiced by Chad James, and it is implied at one point that these are their real names. History Boomstick Boomstick's history is hinted at throughout various jokes in the series. Accordingly, Boomstick's father was a zombie/pirate akin to Cervantes from Soul Calibur and Boomstick was abandoned by him at an early age, so early in fact that he earnestly considered him an imaginary friend. As a child, Boomstick grew up loving series' such as Pokemon, Power Rangers, Dragon Ball Z and Final Fantasy, as shown when he is saddened when a character from his childhood looses a fight and by him tearing up when Wiz mentioned Aerith's death in Final Fantasy 7 in the episode Link vs Cloud. At some point in his adulthood, Boomstick married and had a child (who is rumored to be Evil Craig), but eventually divorced. He later started working for ScrewAttack!. Wizard Little is known about Wizard's past, but it is known that, at some point in time, Boomstick played with his tachyon table saw and accidentally cut off his arm, forcing him to get a cybernetic replacement. Wizard has said that he does not mind, as he views his mechanical modification as superior to his original arm anyway. Partnership While the history of their partnership is largely a mystery, according to Boomstick, on the first day of work, he showed up to work naked due to forgetting his clothes. Personalities Wizard is a very intellectual and meticulous person and acts as the brains behind Death Battle, providing technical information and doing the math behind the character's feats and abilities. Wizard is also fairly quick to anger as well, typically because of his co-worker's incompetence, as shown when he completely loses his cool when having to explain the name of Guilty Gear's main villain, "That Man", or when he punches Boomstick for suggesting that Cyrax should've fought Sektor instead of Fulgore. It is also shown that Wiz has an extremely hard time talking to and interacting with girls, as demonstrated when Boomstick compares Mike Kirby's singing voice (which is apparently so bad it destroys all enemies on the screen) to Wiz's voice when he performs karaoke in front of ladies. Wizard, much like Boomstick, has a very clear hatred of his co-worker, frequently arguing and mocking him on various occasions, Wiz also expresses a desire to clone Boomstick, likely just so he can replace him. Boomstick is the complete opposite of Wizard; he is rude, lazy, loud, arrogant, easily provoked and completely incompetent, having clearly not received a proper education in anything except violence. Opposed to Wiz's technical expertise, Boomstick specializes in delivering information about weapons and provides comic relief, making puns based off the characters, their abilities or their deaths to end every episode. Although it is rarely shown, Boomstick does indeed have a softer side to him. As mentioned earlier, he feels sad when ever a character he likes loses (but rarely feels compassion for them otherwise) and started to tear up when Wiz mentioned Aerith's death, he also is mentioned to have a pet turtle called Mr. Snappy that he seemingly treats well. Powers and Abilities Wizard has a rather large intellect and performs all calculations used to find out how powerful some characters really are. As mentioned earlier, he also has a cybernetic arm, which reportedly suffers from several glitches (although Wizard may have been joking, as he used his "glitches" as an excuse to punch Boomstick). Boomstick has vast knowledge of all kinds of weaponry and firearms and (according to him) regularly punches down trees in order to catch squirrels for supper, implying that he has some sort of super strength, although he was likely exaggerating. As the show`s presenters, Wizard and Boomstick both share the ability to control the characters featured in Death Battle, and, while they can't directly control them (as it would go against the rules of the show) they have the power to force characters to abandon their moralities, influence their decisions and force them to fight each other, to the point where they act completely out of character (such as when Beast and Goliath decide to fight each other to the death despite being heroes and having no reason to fight). In addition to this, as stated by Wiz in a Q&A video, should a character be killed, they could always revive them if they saw a need to, as shown by them reviving Batman, Goku, Shadow the Hedgehog and Dan Habiki. It should also be noted that, on many occasions, had it not been for the interference of Wizard and Boomstick, many of the characters showcased in Death Battle would've become friends instead of killing each other, as shown in the alternate ending of Shao Kahn vs M. Bison and Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie. Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie As mentioned earlier, once particular instance of Wiz and Boomstick's villainy comes from the episode Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, in which the titular characters are completely aware of their existence. After giving a brief history lesson on Wade Wilson, Boomstick opts to skip his segment (as they had previously covered it in Deadpool vs ''Deathstroke'') only for Deadpool to reappear and tell them that, since he has a movie out now, they have loads more footage of him to use. After going through Deadpool's history, abilities and feats, Boomstick brings up that Deadpool's healing factor is also a part of his greatest weakness, and when Deadpool questions this, Wiz explains that his years of immortality have trained him to think that he's invincible and that a clever opponent could use that to their advantage. Saying that, Wiz takes out a pencil and erases Deadpool from the video. Later, during Pinkie's analysis, she begins talking directly to Wiz and Boomstick, frightening Boomstick. After going over her history, abilities and feats (such as when she helped her friends defeat "a glowy horse powerful enough to move the moon"), Boomstick brings up that the only way she could get any scarier would be if there were more of her, only to discover that Pinkie actually knows how to clone herself using the Magic Mirror Pool. Wizard then quickly tells Pinkie that "you'll be getting a new visitor soon, very soon, like right now soon", sending her to encounter Deadpool. At the start of the fight, Wizard and Boomstick teleport Deadpool to the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and he greets them, eagerly asking them "who's the lucky victim?" Only to be both confused and disappointed when he realizes he's going to be fighting a pink horse. Deadpool and Pinkie begin fighting (after Pinkie uncharacteristically kicks Deadpool for interrupting her welcome song), but they both stop fighting and become friends when they both realize they can break the fourth wall (Deadpool uses the like/dislike bar as a light-saber and Pinkie uses an advertisement for "Super Rad Raygun" to defend herself). After jumping out of the video and going into various previous Death Battle episodes (Batman vs Captain America, Ken vs Terry and Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers), Deadpool discovers one of the Death Battle Cast's podcasts and says that they are the ones responsible for sticking them and other characters into fights to the death. When asked by Pinkie if he means Wiz and Boomstick, he tells her that he's talking even more meta than that. Upon entering the video, Deadpool confronts Ben ("the idiot with the stupid face"), Chad ("the idiot with the stupid hair") and Nick ("the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me") and asks them why they would put him in another Death Battle on his birthday. Upon hearing this, Pinkie drags him out of the video and takes him to a party with the entire cast of Friendship is Magic, where he comically states "well, so much for the 'death' in Death Battle, now, right?" before he and Pinkie share a laugh while the camera fades to black. After the "fight", Wiz and Boomstick are immediately confused and distraught by the fact that neither Deadpool or Pinkie Pie ended up killing each other, and Wiz realizes that they are the true losers of this battle. Notable Deaths Caused Season 1 *Boba Fett: Frozen and shattered by Samus Aran. This would later happen again in the fight's remastered edition. (Samus vs Boba Fett) *Shang Tsung: Soul Destroyed by Akuma's Raging Demon attack (Akuma vs Shang Tsung) *Wonder Woman: Life drained by Rogue (Wonder Woman vs Rouge) *Mike Haggar: Thrown off a building by Zangief (Mike Haggar vs Zangief) *Goomba and Koopa: Accidentally killed by each other (Goomba vs Koopa) *Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael: Michelangelo decapitated by Leonardo, Donatello stabbed multiple times by Raphael and Raphael impaled by Leonardo (TMNT Battle Royale) *Zitz: Sliced in half by Leonardo (Zitz vs Leonardo) *Riptor: Blinded by her own acid and thrown off a cliff onto Boomstick's car (Yoshi vs Riptor) *Felicia: Cut in half by Taokaka (Felicia vs Taokaka) *Kratos: Impaled through the face by Spawn (Kratos vs Spawn) *Bomberman: Blown up by his own bomb (Bomberman vs Dig Dug) *Shadow the Hedgehog: Obliterated by Vegeta (Shadow vs Vegeta) *Mario: Torn apart by Sonic's spin-dash (Mario vs Sonic) *Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus and a 13-14 year old driver: All killed in a car crash that results in an explosion that causes a sword to be launched into Cyrus' skull (Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black) *Harry Potter: Impaled by Luke Skywalker's light-saber (Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker) *Chung Li: Incinerated by Mai Shiranui (Chung Li vs Mai Shiranui) *Starscream: Torn apart by Rainbow Dash (Starscream vs Rainbow Dash) *Doomguy: Blown up by Master Chief (Master Chief vs Doomguy) *Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Bass, Treble, Pharaoh Man and an Unnamed Planet: All destroyed when Metal Sonic is infected by Wily's Roboenza Virus *Princess Zelda: Skull obliterated by Princess Peach's Supersonic Strike kick (Peach vs Zelda) *Raiden: Obliterated by a solid hit from Mjolnir and thrown into the sun (Thor vs Raiden) *Cloud Strife: Impaled by the Master Sword (Link vs Cloud) *Batman: Blown apart by a great hit from Spider-Man (Batman vs Spider-Man) *Pikachu: Eaten by Blanka (Pikachu vs Blanka) *Goku and Planet Earth: Destroyed by a collision from Goku's Dragon Fist and Superman's infinite mass punch. Goku would later be killed again in his rematch with Superman. (Goku vs Superman 1 & 2) Season 2 *Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats: Destroyed when He-Man shatters the Eye of Thundera (He-Man vs Lion-O) *M. Bison: Beaten to death by Shao Kahn before having his soul devoured (M. Bison vs Shao Kahn) *Ryu Hayabusa: Impaled by Strider Hiryu (Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu) *Ivy Valentine: Turned into a frog and squashed (Ivy vs Orchid) *Slippy Toad, crew of the Righteous Indignation and Bucky O'Hare: Slippy killed by the Righteous Indignation, who were destroyed by Fox McCloud's R-Wing in retaliation, Bucky killed after getting his head blown off by Fox *Terminator: Blown up by RoboCop's ordinance grenade and then his own hydrogen fuel cells (Terminator vs Robocop) *Luigi: Impaled by Tails' magic boxing glove (Luigi vs Tails) *Charizard and Venusaur: Venusaur incinerated by Charizard and Charizard filled with water by Blastoise until he burst (Pokemon Battle Royale) *Sektor: Blown apart by Fulgore's Devastation Beam (Fulgore vs Sektor) *Gamera: Killed by Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray attack (Godzilla vs Gamera) *Captain America: Neck broken by Batman (Captain America vs Batman) *Noin, White Ranger and Saba: Noin killed by and misfire from the Tigerzord and White Ranger and Saba killed by Zecks and Gundam Epyon in retaliation (Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon) *Ryu: Incinerated by Scorpion (Ryu vs Scorpion) *Deathstroke: Decapitated by Deadpool's carbonanium sword (Deathstroke vs Deadpool) *Majin Buu: Launched into the sun and incinerated after Hypernova Kirby rebounded Kid Buu's Planet Burst attack (Kirby vs Majin Buu) *Gaara: Crushed to death by Toph (Gaara vs Toph) *The entire solar system and presumably multiple other universes: All destroyed in the battle between Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro (Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro) *Nightmare and Inferno: Both sliced in half by Guts (Nightmare vs Guts) *Lex Luthor: Incinerated by Iron Man's Unibeam (Iron Man vs Lex Luthor) *Ragna: Obliterated by Sol Badguy's true Gear form after turning into the Black Beast (Ragna vs Sol Badguy) *Beast: Torn apart by Goliath (Beast vs Goliath) *Sam Fisher: Stabbed through the head by Solid Snake (Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher) *Darth Vader, an Imperial Officer and a Tyrannosaurus Rex: Officer choked by Doom, Tyrannosaur decapitated by Vader, Vader crushed by a boulder and incinerated in lava (Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom) *Knuckles the Echidna: Squashed by Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong vs Knuckles) *Wolverine: Slashed apart by Raiden (Wolverine vs Raiden) *Tifa Lockheart: Neck snapped by Yang Xiao Long (Yang vs Tifa) *Mega Man: Blown apart after overcharging himself (Mega Man vs Astro Boy) *Green Arrow: Shot down by Hawkeye's Adamantium arrow (Green Arrow vs Hawkeye) *Red and Charizard: Both destroyed by WarGreymon's Terra Force attack (Pokemon vs Digimon) Season 3 *Bayonetta: Impaled multiple times and blown up by Dantae (Bayonetta vs Dantae) *Bowser: Blown apart by Ganondorf (Bowser vs Ganon) *Jak and Daxter: Blown up by Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter) *Quicksilver: Thrown into a Samurai statue and impaled (Flash vs Quicksilver) *Sweet Tooth: Suffocated after inhaling a puff of Joker Venom (Joker vs Sweet Tooth) *Shadow the Hedgehog: Impaled with a giant spoon and thrown into the ocean (Mewtwo vs Shadow) *The Meta: Head blown off by Carolina (Meta vs Carolina) *Cammy: Body sliced in half by Sonya Blade (Cammy vs Sonya Blade) *Scout: Blown up by Tracer (Scout vs Tracer) *Ken Masters: Head blown off by Terry Boguard's Burning Knuckle attack (Ken vs Terry) *Ramona Flowers: Crushed by an Arcade machine (Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers) *Hulk: Decapitated and impaled by Doomsday (Hulk vs Doomsday) *Erza Scarlet: Sliced in half by Roronoa Zoro (Zoro vs Erza) *Captain America and presumably Terry Boguard: Both assumed killed thanks to Pinkie Pie and Deadpool's antics (Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie) Season 4 *Nathan Drake: Impaled by helicopter blades (Laura Croft vs Nathan Drake) *Shovel Knight: Head cut off by Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight) *Several unnamed mercenaries and Bane: All killed by Venom (Bane vs Venom) *The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: All killed by a sword slash from Voltron (Megazord vs Voltron) *Portagus D. Ace: Electrocuted/impaled by Natsu Dragneel (Natsu vs Ace) *Glacius: Skull and Spinal Cord ripped out by Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero vs Glacius) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers): Head crushed by Android 18 (Android 18 vs Captain Marvel) *Metal Sonic: Sliced in half by Zero (Metal Sonic vs Zero) *Renamon: Impaled by Lucario (Lucario vs Renamon) *Balrog: Head punched off by TJ Combo (Balrog vs TJ Combo) Videos Wiz VS Boomstick RAP BATTLE! Written by YOU! Top 10 Screw Attack Death Battle Episodes - TopX Trivia *In the episode The Meta vs Carolina, it was heavily implied that the Red vs Blue character Sarge is actually Boomstick's mysterious father, as he reacts awkwardly when Boomstick mentions that his father left him and his mother to join the army and never came back (although everyone except Boomstick realizes this). *Boomstick apparently uses the Super Shotgun from Doom 2 as a right leg. *As shown in the recent promo for Balrog, to honor the life and death of his grandfather (who was killed by chickens), Boomstick performs an annual ritual sacrifice of several chickens on the anniversary of his grandfather's death, which involves them being ritualistically killed and subsequently cooked and eaten. *In the Preview for the Shredder for Shredder vs Silver Samurai (Marvel) it was confirmed that Boomstick was the one responsible for Wiz's robot arm as he accidentally cut it off with a Tachyon Table Saw. *As confirmed by ScrewAttack!, should DEATH BATTLE reach its final episode, the final battle shown will be a fight to the death between Wizard and Boomstick themselves. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Incompetent Category:Internet Villains Category:Unseen Category:Arena Masters Category:Self-Aware Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Cataclysm Category:Mascots Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Master of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Ringmasters Category:Crackers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Addicts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mastermind Category:Omnipotents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Spouses Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty